el nuevo amor de kagome
by glory-marty
Summary: sesho-kago //este fic trata de que kagome harta de ser despreciada por inuyasha se escapa ... con quien ? sera su perdición o su salvación ? NECESITO AYUDAAA para mas información entren en el fic gracias
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Kagome estaba muy triste los últimos días por culpa de de un semi-demonio , apenas hablaba y no comía mucho.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha estaba algo inquieto porque hacia mucho que no veía a su adorada kikyo , cierto día observo como un demonio caza almas se asomaba por el bosque sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo tras el demonio dejando a una kagome muy pensativa .

( CON INUYASHA )

Inuyasha:kikio mi amor hace tanto que no te veía -se acerca para abrazarla y besarla -.

KIKIO :-se aleja - no inuyasha ,no debemos tu debes estar con kagome ,si algun diaacabamos con Naraku yo moriré , y te quedaras solo y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas ,-concluyo ella -

Inuyasha : no no lo permitiré - se lanza sobre ella-

Kikio :inuyasha tanto me me amas-correspondiendo al abrazo-

Inuyasha : Kikyo claro que te amo-la besa-

Kikyo : -correspondiendo al beso ,que duro unos minutos -yo también te amo.

Kikio : cumpliras tu promesa de venirte conmigo al infierno

Inuyasha : claro que si me iré contigo cuando mate a Naraku y tengamos la perla .

Kikio : y que va a pasar con mi reencarnación.

Inuyasha :ella tendrá que regresar a su mundo para no volver mas.

Pero el olfato de inu no se había dando cuenta que había alguien mas por allí una chica llorando y muy triste.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

El día transcurria normal bueno para los demás porque como la ultima semana kagome seguía igual no comia mucho y no hablaba tampoco,entonces el bocas numero uno hablo

inuyasha :kagome que te pasa estas molesta por algo?

kagome :....

inuyasha :te estoy hablando contéstame

kagome :...

inuyasha :maldita niña tonta

kagome :....KE ME AS LLAMADO ?

inuyasha :maldita niña tonta ,eso es lo que eres

kagome :INUYASHA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,SIENTATE ,(Asi unas 20 veces )

kagome :me voy ¡¡¡¡

shipo y sango :pero donde vas a ir

sango :te puedes perder y si te ataca un demonio ,que harás ?

kagome :me voy he dicho-se fue metiendo en la espesura del bosque-  



	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Kagome se fue adentrando mas en el bosque hasta que escucho llorar a alguien, corrió hasta donde se escuchaba el llanto mas fuerte y se encontró con una especie de niña de unos 8 años de espalda sentada en una roca. Kagome pensaba que se habría perdido o hecho una herida y por eso lloraba. Se acerco a ella y le dijo**

**-Pequeña ¿estas bien?; ¿te ocurre algo?**

**A lo que la Niña desconocida respondió**

**-Snif, a mi no pero a ti si (Mujaja)-**

**-Pero ¿que dices?-**

**-Ya no me recuerdas kagome soy Kanna (Lleva otras ropas distintas y el pelo negro y largo) pero con este aspecto de humana creo que no.**

**-Ahora robare tus almas para por fin acabar contigo (Llevaba su espejo escondido entre su kimono) prepárate para morir Sacerdotisa-**

**-Nunca (Intento escapar pero no pudo porque apareció otro demonio mas conocido por todos atrás suyo)**

**-Pero que tenemos aqui la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa kikio-**

**Kagome al escuchar eso se puso furiosa y le respondió**

**-Oye me bien Naraku; Yo no soy su reencarnación soy kagome para que te quede bien claro -Se lo decía mientras lo miraba con Odio en los Ojos**

**-ahora morirás-Le manda un tentaculo pero es detenido por un demonio lobo.**

**-Tu quien demonios eres-Dijo Kanna**

**Yo soy Koga,lider de los demonios lobos y esta es mi mujer ,malditos ke intentabais hacerle -dijo Koga**

**-Kagome no sabia ke eras mujer de Koga-Dijo Naraku con malicia-Ahora te matare enfrente de él.**

**-no koga ten cuidado**** no quiero que te su cesada nada por mi culpa-Agarrandole por la espalda.**

**-No,Kagome matare a este maldito.**

**Kagome no dijo nada ,koga la llevo a un lugar seguro y le dijo -Koga estate atenta kagome-**

**-yo aqui como una tonta viendolo pelear y no puedo hacer nada ; y encima deje el arco y las flechas en el campamento (todo por culpa del chico perro) .Entonces escucho unos ruidos probenientes del matorral donde Koga la habia dejado,estaba un poco asustada pero se acerco a mirar que era ese ruido estraño ,cuando estuve apunto de levantar la rama donde sonaba mas fuerte pego un gritotan fuerte que alerto a koga y a su vez a naraku .Lo que había detrás de esa rama era un demonio horroroso con forma de fantasma ,kagome dudaba si de verdad era un demonio o un verdadero fantasma .**

**-qu.. que ser ee eres tu ,contesta-le pregunto al "fantasma" con voz asustada **

**-oo oh ¿ yo ? ,¿yo ? ¿un fantasma ? jajajajajaja niña tonta no soy un fantasma soy un demonio-el demonio cuando se lo dijo cambio su aspecto ,ahora si que parecía un demonio autentico con apariencia humana solo que lo diferenciaba una garra verde proveniente del brazo izquierdo.**

**-¿Que estas haciendo aqui entonces?-pregunto kagome ya un poco mas tranquila ,le estrañaba mucho que un demonio de su clase estuviera por estos lugares **

**-No te importa Humana ,aunque si lo quieres saber pregúntamelo después de que acabe con esa sabandija.....**

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
